Innocent Love
by Katalya
Summary: this is my first fanfic ever pleas read and review, rated m for future updates ps. it isn't finished yet.


**warning: yaoi! boyxboy love! :P don't like it , don't read it!****  
****this is my first fanfiction **_**EVER **_** so I decided that it will be a one-shot because i don't think i can write a full story yet :P .  
please be honest in your review. that way i can improve myself :D.**

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN P.o.T OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**ps. they are maybe out of character big way , but i hope it doesn't bother you.  
and if you like to help me with future chapters ( if they ever come) pm me :D**

* * *

**Main characters:**

_**Echizen Ryoma**_: half elf (unknown because he looks human except for his eyes)

_**Tezuka Kunimitsu**_: the crown prince of "Heaven's" kingdom and captain of the knights. He's a tall handsome 17 year old boy, with brown hair, hazelnut collored eyes and oval glasses. He is the best swordsman in the kingdom despite of his young age.

_**Fuji Syusuke**_: one of Tezuka's knights and best friend. He's a head shorter than the prince with feminine features, shoulder long honey-brown hair and cerulean blue eyes (when open).

_**Oishi Shuichiro**_: Tezuka's assistant and one of his knights. he has chort black hair and friendly face.

_**Kikumaru Eiji**_: A hyperactive boy, with bright red hair and dark green catlike eyes. he has always a bandage on his face. (god knows why :D)

_**Inui Sadaharu**_: a tall boy with spikey black hair and thick square glasses. he's the stragetist/bibliocarist/doktor in the castle.

_**Kaidoh Kaoru**_: also known as mamoshi. A 16 year old boy that always wears a bandana and hissis "Fssjjuuuu". he's one of the prince's knights and inui's assistant.

_**Momoshiro Takeshi**_: no desciption except that he's one of Tezuka's knights. XD sorry guys.

_"seee" = toughts of the characters_

* * *

_**Innocent love**_

* * *

**Epilogue.  
****5 years ago**

" hahaha, hahaha, catch me than if you can. " was all you could hear, when a ten year old boy came running down the hill. His emerald-black hair shining in the sunlight , and his golden eyes glittering with joy. Running after him was a himalayan cat he got for his birthday.  
" Ryoma, time for lunch. Come back inside and wash your hands." his mom shouted from the doorway. The young boy stopt running, and called " Karupin! " the young boy held out his arms so the cat could jump in them. " Lets go back."

Unknown to the young boy was that he was beeing watched from woods.  
" Tezuka , it's time to leave, if we don't hurry your dad will find out that we snucked out of the castle. " Fuji said when he noticed the gaze of the taller boy. He followed it to the young boy that was running back up the hill. " He's cute. " he said with a chuckle. Witch earned him a glare of the taller boy. He just couldn't resist the urge to tease him. " Sorry, but we really should leave now. I will get the horses." "no need." was all Tezuka said before he followed the tensai to where they left the horses.

* * *

**Present day.  
**

**Ryoma's house.**

_" damn that old man. I wish I could beat him even just once." _Ryoma thought while lying in the grass with karupin next to him. He just finished his sword practice with his dad and was frustraded because he could only hit him once. " maybe I should join the castle's knights , that way I can improve myself. What do you think karupin?" " Meeoowww " " Haha, tought so to , it's a brilliant idea ." he said. " Brad! it's time for diner come inside now !" his dad yelled. " I'm coming old man shut up already!"

Once inside. " mom, dad I have something to tell you." " You finally found a girl ,I knew it . " his dad said. " No stupid old man." he replied. " I'm going to join the castle's knights." " Well brad I think you're old enough to decide for yourself, I approve." His dad answers. " But honey, isn't that dangerous?" his mom said. " Mom , I trained with that old man for 4 years I'm strong enough to handle myself alright." " sight, Fine but I will miss you honey please be carefull."  
" Yes mom I will, I'm going to pack my stuff. " Ryoma said while walking to his room. "I hope they allow you in the castle karupin, because I will not leave you in the care of that stupid old man." " meow."

**Seigaku castle.  
**

" Your Highness, It's time for the council meeting." Oishi said while walking towards the prince in the garden. " And after that you need to check on the new recuites at the training field." The prince sighted. " Tank you Oishi, I almost forgot about that. " He said while they went towards the castle. When they where almost by the gate they heard someone arguing. " shut up stupid mamushi, I was right just admit it. " " You was wrong idiot just leave me allone." " Not again , do they never learn. KAIDOH , MOMOSHIRO , STOP ARGUING OR 20 LAPS AROUND THE TRAINING FIELD! " Tezuka yelles. " Yes your highness!" they both answerd at the same time, before they quickly ran away.

* i skip the council meating ;p and go straight to the training field, sorry *

" Everyone look for a partner to fight against. We are going to look around to see who's strong enough to stay ." Tezuka said while walking on the training field. Left of him stood Fuji, right of him Oishi and behind themstood Kikumaru and Momoshiro. When looking at the recruits Tezuka noticed a young boy around 15 , with emerald-black hair and golden eyes. He felt his heart beating faster when he looked in those eyes, but didn't understand why tough. " _I've seen that boy before but I can't quite remember. Maybe I should keep an eye on him." _He was suprised when he saw the boy defeating a man who was 2 heads taller than him in less than 2 minutes. " mada mada dane, I thought you where stronger." the boy said. " You boy, what's your name? " Momoshiro asked. "Echizen Ryoma, why do you want to know? " the boy answerd. " Do you want to try a match against me? " Momoshiro asked. " Ssj, sure why not, i'm bored anyway." Ryoma answers.

30 minutes later the fight was over, and Ryoma had won. " Nyaa, ochibi you're good ! " Kikumaru yelled, while hugging the jonger boy. " Do you want to join us? " Tezuka asked. " Maybe , are cats allowed ? " " Maybe, depends on the cat." when ryoma heard that he whistle's and karupin came running straight into his armes. " Nyaaa, ochibi it's cute. What's his name? " Kikumaru asked. " Karupin." he answerd. _" I've seen this before, wait , know I remember."_

**_Flashback  
_**__

A ten year old boy came running down the hill. His emerald-black hair shining in the sunlight , and his golden eyes glittering with joy. Running after him was a himalayan cat.  
_The young boy stops running, and called " Karupin! " the young boy held out his arms so the cat could jump in them. " Lets go back."_

**_End flashback_**

Tezuka smiled for a second, only Fuji saw it. " See Tezuka wath are you smiling about." he asked. " Do you remember that little boy we saw 5 years ago? " he asked. " You mean that cute one running away from his cat? Yes, why? " Tezuka pointed at Ryoma." It's him" he simply said.

* * *

**this isn't finished yet but i'm stuck for 3 day's people.**


End file.
